


Run Rabbit, Run

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mirage plays a small role, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Octane doesn't know what a condom is, Penis In Vagina Sex, This doesn't end well for Wattson, Threats of Violence, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Octavio "Octane" Silva is apart of the crime ring that plagues Olympus, on his usual of collecting his families "Protection" fees he wanders into his least favorite place, the coffee shop owned by Alexander "Caustic" Nox. Today however he meets a cute french girl working at the front desk he can't seem to get out of his head...(This is a dark piece of work, if anything in the tags make you uncomfortable please do not read this)
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Run Rabbit, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship wattane, No I will not accept criticism on this pairing
> 
> Yes Octane is a bad person in this fic, so be warned before you continue reading
> 
> Enjoy this fic either way :D

Octavio “Octane” Silva always walked with a smile on his face, the streets he owned always welcomed him with open arms (fear also worked to keep people in check on his daily strolls) People would always watch him from a distance with fear in their eyes, wondering if he was here to collect fees from the neighborhood his family “protected”, or he was here to cause mischief. Today was the first one scenario, having gone business to business collecting his dues from his favorite spots, starting with the paradise lounge and now ending with his least favorite place. The coffee shop owned by one Alexander “Caustic” Nox. He made sure to bring his muscle in the form of Revenant, the tall simulacram trailing behind him as Octane stopped in front of the shop of horrors.

It’s always the bastards with the cutest storefront with the most fucked up underbelly...Well it’s not like it's my problem! I’m just here to collect for the family then it’s back to the paradise lounge for me!

“Wait out here for me, we don’t need a repeat of last time.” Rev only nodded in silence.

Silva always hated coming here, not only did it waste his time but he knew that this Nox guy was just using his shop as a cover up for the real business. This guy for lack of better words was a killer, making real nasty toys to use on some lone idiot who’d unluckily wander into the shop. Usually he wouldn’t care about staying here too long, he’d flash Caustic a big smile holding his hand out for the cash while Rev would watch in the back daring the murder to try anything. The bell of the coffee shop rang as he walked in, a smile already in place expecting to see Nox at the front register. 

“Hello! Welcome inside, what can I get you?” That didn’t sound like that hard ass’s voice.

He was taken aback, at the front desk wasn’t the usual scowl of the twisted man but instead a small smile from a young woman. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and unusual cheery voice crossed out the possibility of this being a daughter, a niece maybe? That could explain the French accent but Silva was pretty sure that Caustic didn’t have any kin from what his family researched into. He eyed her over, she was kinda cute, those big eyes stared at him expectantly as he stood there his brain drinking her in. She had a smile on her face still, some sort of scarring on the side of her face curled with her smile. Who is this girl? Now he was really intrigued by this.

“What can you get me…? Let’s get a drink and something to bite! What do you recommend, Muchacha? A drink to really get the blood pumping and maybe something sweet! I really like the energy it gives me.”

“Ah-” She bit her lip nervously, her nose seeming to scrunch up as she thought about this. Now this was cute, she looked a bit like a rabbit lost in her thoughts. “Well I haven’t really worked here for that long...Oh! I think our special today has what you need, and we have plenty of sugary pastries! What do you prefer?”

His eyes swept over the sugary breads, not really caring until he landed on a muffin. This one had blueberries in it, his finger raised to point it out.

“This one! Make sure to heat it up for me, shouldn’t be to hard considering how hot you are-”

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to come at a later time.” Ah there he is, Caustic quickly coming from the back room a scowl on his face. Maybe he lucked out because this girl looked weirdly at him after his smooth line. What a prude. “Did you really need to come in during this time?”

“Well the thing is I thought to myself I’d have wayyy more time to myself if I checked in with you like the family wanted earlier!” He turned to smile at the blonde girl whose lips were pressed into a thin line. “Family likes it when I check on our friends. So here I am, checking in on you.” 

Caustic only stared skeptically as Silva waited for his order from the mystery girl. He wanted her name, he wanted to know a bit more about her before he left. She worked rather smoothly finishing up his order, Octavio taking it in his hands thanking the young girl...Only for Caustic to tell her to organize in the back, her saying a goodbye leaving both men at the front.

“I don’t know what your game is but it ends here boy.”

“Don't have the slightest clue what you’re talking about. Gonna need to be a little more specific than that-”

“I’m warning you once and only once, leave Miss Paquette alone or you’ll be joining my unlucky patrons.” Threatening him huh? He’s not known as a fighting bastard for nothing.

“I wonder how she’ll feel learning about the real you.” This seemed to piss him off, his eyebrow twitching as Octane continued with a cheery voice. “I bet she’d call you a monster, need a nice hug from a friend...Maybe a shoulder to cry on, I’d let her cry on mine. I'm a good listener for pretty girls.” 

“Get out, now.”

“Alrighty, no hard feelings right? I’ll give you a pass this month for payment, looks like you need the extra cash for the new employee. See ya later hermano, I’ll be dropping by more often.” 

He made his way to the exit, taking a swig from his coffee, so sweet…Would she taste just as sweet? He sure hoped so.

“Hey girlie! This tastes great, I’ll make sure to come by more often!” He smiled hearing a muffled thanks from the back as he left, Rev staring at him as he exited.

“Did you get the payment?” He sounded irritated with how he noted the items in Silva’s hands, no sign of the usual wad of cash Octane would have usually had.

“I got something a little better, a crush-”

“Again? Is this going to be like that other woman-”

“No no this one is different. French, blonde, a little bit of scarring on her face but she makes it look cute, and the cutest ass I’ve seen. Downside, she has that Mojigato vibe to her, shame too because she has some nice tits. Wonder how they’ll feel- Anyways I have a new favorite place, we’ll be coming here more often.”

“You want me to call mommy and daddy to find out about this girl? Or did you for once get her name..?”

“Pfft you know me, too busy taking in the sights, gotta spend more time figuring out where I wanna touch first-”

“I need a name, a face, hearing about how much you want to stick your dick inbetween her tits isn’t going to help find this girl.”

“I was getting there! Geez her last name is Paquette, she’s got to be in the 5 foot range, she’s got some interesting scarring on her face. Fuck I wanna touch her, I wanna try her body out I bet she makes the cutest noises...” 

  
  


It had been 2 weeks since the first time he met her. He stopped in front of the small coffee shop, hair slicked back, a casual blazer over his dark button up shirt. Octane had his friend Che help him dress up when he begged her to help him with his newest fixation. He knew this girl now, Natalie Paquette, age 22, 5 foot 4, originally from Solace. Came to Olympus on a scholarship 3 months ago because of her recently deceased father, appears to have no friends here which is why she opted to get a job at the cafe, get more friends (He had his tracker Bloodhound tail his girl, break into the small apartment she resided in and gather as much information they could gather. They sounded clearly fed up as they read the journal of the blonde she had left out on her desk, complaining the whole thing was in French. From what they could understand the girl didn’t actually have any friends on Olympus yet, perfect.) That’s why he was going to make it his mission to be her first friend. He burst through the door, Natalie’s smile made his mouth go dry as she greeted him, her eyes lighting with recognition as he walked in.

“Welcome back, it's so good to see you again! What would you like today?”

“Same as I got last time, blueberry muffin and a drink you think suits me-” His phone rang, making his face drop as he picked it up. “Octavio speaking...Oh what’s up Dr. Somers? Uh huh, uh huh, you want me to ask about verifying the place for your little science convention? Sure I’ll ask about it, only if I can go...You know I need to keep an eye on things, plus my friend Elliott is into this type of nerdy stuff so I’ll only do this if I can bring him along!” Natatlie’s working hands seem to slow down, Tavi having to stop himself from smiling knowing he’s captivated the girl's attention as he ended the call.

“Sorry about that! So I’d like something more spicy today- What’s with the look?” This made Natalie blink, lowering her head in embarrassment.

“Ah I’m sorry for listening to your conversation but...were you talking about Mary Somers?”

“Yeah, she’s an associate of my family, we’re constantly pouring funds into her research! Anything the science community does benefits us all, makes the world a hella of lot more interesting.”

“What? Really? I-it’s just that I’m a huge fan of her works! Sh-she’s so amazing!” She started going off about Dr. Somers, stating how her works inspired her to come to Olympus after her fathers death, how she was here alone, how she was currently enrolled at the prestigious college to further her research. Quickly going off on tangents as she realized that she never introduced herself to him (Of course he already knew her name but he wasn’t going to tell her how much he knew, or the fact that he made it known he had his eyes on her.) This sick feeling of satisfaction grew as she gave him her name, him replying casually with his as she kept speaking. She was making it rather obvious she wanted to go, perfect~

“Wow you’re really into this stuff! Listen I know you probably heard that I was going.” He could feel her excitement growing as he continued. “Usually I wouldn’t invite anyone with me besides my best friend Elliott but I’m sure he’s working that Saturday soooo how would you like to go-”

“YES! Oops too loud...I mean yes yes I would love to go!” She took the bait, time for him to reel her in.

“Great! Okay let's see...wear something formal! Maybe some comfy shoes because we’ll be standing around a lot- Ah give me your number and a place for me to pick you up! We can show up in style ninita, Silva style!” He almost felt bad for her seeing the way she seemed to shake with joy as he got her number, the way she smiled as she received a text from him as thanks poured from her lips. The thanks never ceasing even as she handed him his drink, waving him off with a smile as he turned to leave.

“See you this Saturday alright?”

“Of course! Mr. Silva thank you, y-you’re a really nice person, I hope you and I can become friends after this~”

Oh that made him shiver, what a sweet tone she spoke to him with. If he didn’t have any self control he would've bent her the table and taken her in front of the store. Of course he’s a classy guy, at that nerd convention no doubt she’d open her legs for him as a way to thank him. He hurried to leave, almost running as he opened the door to his ride, telling his driver to head home while he chowed down what he bought from the woman. As he sat in his ride his mind wandered, Nat would be so shy at that party, no doubt about that due to her mannerisms. But that wouldn’t stop her from getting on her knees, whimpering out her thanks to him while he’d stand over her with a smile on his face. Oh he could see it now, her face getting all red while he ran his fingers through her fluffy hair, that pretty tongue of hers running along his dick while he’d gently push her head to take him further. Of course she’d need that encouragement because she’s so shy, but after he was done with her she’d be shameless while he fucked her. Like a little bunny-His heavy breathing brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down at his pants. Fuck he got hard thinking about her...He needed the weekend to come faster.

  
  
  


He could barely believe he made it to Saturday, the suspense wasn't the only thing that was building inside him during the week. He had his driver wait in front of the cafe store front, Nat being insistent on meeting him where they had both met. Sure he already knew where she lived but he would’ve liked it if she gave him her address. Oh well after tonight that wouldn’t matter, he’d have her back home on her bed while she screamed for him...A tap at the window brought Octane out of these thoughts before they went too far.

“Heh took you long enough, I got scared thinking you wouldn’t show-” His voice trailed off as he saw her. She had the cutest white pleated skirt on, a blue blouse that hugged her body in the right places, then those black platform shoes that tied the look together. Had he not met her earlier he would’ve thought of her as some serious science chick, but she was still that sweet pure girl that caught his eye.

“ I wouldn’t miss this opportunity for anything in the world. Now let me in so we can get going! Allons y!”

He had no qualms opening the door for her, Paquette taking a seat furthest away from him as the car started up, the smile on her face growing as they pulled up to the entrance. The skip in her step was obvious as they exited the car, her leading the way as Silva followed behind staring solely at her backside. There was a slight sway to her hips as they stepped into the building, that skirt being far too long for him to get an actual good look at her but that didn’t matter. She felt like a gift he was waiting to unwrap, his fingers itching to get one little peak, but he knew how much better it would be once he got to unwrap her. Enjoy her, play with her body before she begs him to-

“There she is! Dr Somers! I-I’m going to go speak to her-Thank you Silva, you’re making all my dreams come true. If you ever need something from me please tell me!”

Well she ran off before he could reply, calling out for Somers leaving him by himself. It’s alright with him, he had some little “friends’ to keep him company. He reached into his coat pocket pulling out a familiar syringe, ahh his old friend, he could already feel himself after sneakily injecting himself with it...a little too much it seems because he could already feel himself fading. Oh well it’s not like this was gonna bite him in the ass, after all no one was going to judge him here. He pushed more of his favorite drug cocktail into his blood, if someone did try to say anything? He’ll just kill em. Piss him off? Kill em. The night became more of a blur once it started kicking in, everything passing way too fast for him.

Everyone around him was being too loud, his eyes were rapidly shaking as he kept looking side to side searching for his future conquest, where the hell was she? He knew he was sweating as he tried to walk through the crowd, his heart starting to pound as he tried to hear that sweet voice, finally grinning once he saw her. He called out for her, the look of panic on her face made him pause, why is she looking at him like that?

“Oh, oh my goodness! Mr Silva-!?!?” She ran up to him, her cool hands cupping his face, worry painted her features as he leaned into that sweet touch. He must’ve been sweating because he could see the shine that appeared on her hands when she removed them to grip his arm. She’s so cute acting like this, like some concerned girlfriend, he had to admit he liked that. “Are you alright, do you need me to call someone?”

“Shhh, shh, shh chiquita, chiquitttaa titaaaa, don’t worry about me nothing I can’t deal with-” He found himself gripping her shoulders to keep himself up. “Ah fuck get me to my car. I need to get home, sleep this off.”

She didn’t hesitate throwing his arm over her shoulder as she led him outside, looking around the parking lot. She looked so pretty like this...he couldn’t help himself reaching out with his other hand to cup a quick feel on her chest, just a small squeeze nothing too much- He felt himself dropped to the ground, Natalie staring at him in horror as she shielded herself from him.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING OCTAVIO?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Trying to make good on that favor you offered me-” The sound of disgust that left this bitches lips made him scowl. What the hell? Didn’t he make it obvious what he wanted from her?

“I wouldn’t offer that, that’s disgusting! How dare you try to touch me-” 

Disgusting? Me? Oh conejita you haven’t seen a nasty man yet~

The wingman he produced from his side made her pause in her verbal assault, her eyes getting wide at the sight of the weapon as he gestured at the car that started up.

“In. Now. Don’t make me repeat myself, I’m still trying to be sweet for you.” He was glad when she silently stepped into the car, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to shoot right if she ran off. He wouldn’t want to risk shooting some other bastard. He took the seat closest to her, he could feel the heat coming off her body as he ran his free hand over the front of her blouse, the other hand pressing the gun against her temple to serve as a reminder he was the one in charge. The car started up as he hit the window separating him and the driver, telling them to take their time heading back to his place.

“This. Take it off or I will Nat.” He tugged lightly at her blouse, relishing in the look of discomfort she gave him. “I’m giving you a choice, be lucky that I like you so much.”

He ignored the way tears went down her cheeks, the red showing up on it from the shame as she lifted her shirt. Her tits were held up by a plain looking bra, his fingers gently tugging the boring garment down as his tongue stuck out to lick his dry lips. Fuck they looked perky, he pulled her closer as his hand cupped one with that same scarring on her face. That scar on her face seemed to be all on one side, he made note of this as she seemed to flinch as he dug his fingers into those scars, those blue eyes spilling out tears as his thumb ran over her nipple. An actual cry came from her as he leaned down to suck on her neck, his hand having ripped off her bra rendering it useless. He couldn’t be the only one enjoying this; he wasn’t a shitty lover. An idea came to mind as the gun he had resting against her temple was now grinding against her clothed cunt, whispers of stop were ignored by him. 

“Please stop Silva, don’t do this please-”

“Shh enjoy this Nat, I’m only doing this because I like you so much. I’ll be gentle I promise, hell I’ll even wait to fuck you on my bed. After all I can be a gentlemen for you~ And look, your pretty little cunt is soaking my wingman, maybe I should just fuck you with this if you’re so desperate.”

The car came to a stop signaling to them both they arrived. Her breathing seemed to increase as he pulled her out of the car, having given her his jacket after leaving her blouse in the car. She looked close to tears as she weakly asked for help from the staff, all of them ignoring her as he led her to his room, his cock was already straining in his pants as he opened his door, liking how easy it was to throw her on his bed. The way she cowered into his mattress reminded him of his old childhood pet, her body was shaking the same as he climbed over her, ripping his jacket off her body. These were pretty, he couldn’t help himself cupping her tits, the way they bounced as he tugged at them made him smile, what a dirty girl! Her nipples perked up at the way he pulled on them, his thumb running over one of them. His mouth watered as he leaned down to put one in his mouth, tugging at it as Nat let out a whimper, the light bite he gave her as his mouth trailed down, stopping at her hips as he tugged on the skirt still around her waist.

“Don’t….” Nat’s voice sounded small, defeated even as he ripped the skirt from the seam, the pair of blue panties she wore made his mouth water as he played with the edges of them. He hooked his finger under it, pushing it off to the side to get a look at her cunt. She was shockingly smooth, pale like the rest of her body, her pretty pink cunt was soaking his sheets as he spread her open. 

“You’re so pretty Nat.” He couldn’t help dragging his tongue to catch some of her juices, a mewl leaving her mouth as he circled her clit. “You taste so good too Coneja. I can’t wait to open you up.”

He’ll admit maybe he was being the bad guy, her begging him not to fuck her had started to annoy him, he had no hesitation in pulling out his favorite switch blade and holding it up to her leaking pussy threatening to fuck her with it. This made her silent as he pushed two fingers inside her cunt, enjoying the way the muscles around his fingers squeezed as he sucked on her clit. He enjoyed the way her thighs squeezed around his head, despite what he was doing to her she did her best to not hurt him, relishing on how soft they felt as he pressed his digits in further spreading her open from the inside. She only got wetter with the final curling of them, a bit of drool traveling down her flushed face as he finally removed himself from her pussy. He couldn’t help himself but press a kiss to her mouth, making her taste herself as he pulled his aching member out. 

“Alrighty bonita, dry those tears up for me. You’re a big girl, not some cry baby alright-?”

“You don’t have to do this, you could let me go, I won’t talk about this with anyone please Octavio-”

“No can do babe, I have you here.” He rubbed against her cunt, loving the way she coated his cock, his piercing rubbing against her clit making her bite her lip. “You’re way too pretty to pass up, so just sit back and enjoy this alright? I’ll be gentle for you.”

He gripped her hips as he pushed inside her, a cry of pain came from beneath him as he forced his way inside the blonde, her knuckles turning white as she gripped his bed sheets as he pressed in further. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling, her soaking cunt pulled him in, his eyebrow furrowing as he felt some resistance inside of her, pressing his hips further until he felt something open around the tip of his cock, welcoming him into her womb as he stopped. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down, blood trickling onto his bed sheets as Nat shoved her face into the pillow, silent sobs shaking her body as Octavio stared in shock. He let out a shaky laugh as he stroked her hair, her head rolling to stare at him with dead eyes as he pulled his cock out. He had blood on it, doing his best to ignore the guilt that was filling him as he pushed back into her.

“Nat, Nat, Nat give me a reaction. Moan for me.” His hips started moving desperately, his moans were only met with small grunts from the girl as he pushed harder into her. “Keep crying and I’m going to get mad Nat, start moaning or else perra.”

She kept crying as he pressed into her, cries to be let go fell on deaf ears as he lifted her onto his lap. She engulfed his cock further, whimpers were the only noise she could make as her cunt squeezed around his cock. His piercings dragged inside her inner walls, he could feel drool traveling down his chin landing on her tits, an idea coming to mind as he leaned down to bite one of her nipples. Her flesh felt so soft in his mouth as he sucked at her tit, his tongue dragging across the mound tasting the sweat that was coming off of her. He was really pushing her wasn't he? After tonight she’d have so many bruises, so many bite marks, and that pretty cunt of hers would be oozing cum. 

“Coneja, I’m so close I’m going to come inside you, so you better not get knocked up alright?” He let out a little laugh as he felt her try to pull away, his grip on her hips were bruising as he locked her in place, his cock was already twitching desperately as he pressed himself all the way in, burying his face into her neck biting it as he felt himself empty inside of her.

“N-no, no no please stop.” No doubt she could feel it, the way her cunt was drinking in his cum couldn’t be ignored as he lazily pushed, his dick working to push his cum in deeper. He made a mental note to give her a plan B if he remembered after this night, he didn’t need a little accident after this.

“Ffffuck, Natalie you feel so amazing-” His member had a dark color on it, no doubt from the blood as he pulled out, the same color pouring out of her ruined pussy that mixed with his cum. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead. “You did so good bunny, so good and perfect around my dick.” 

“...ome…”

“Hmm?”

“I want to go home…” Her voice turned to whisper as he pressed a finger to her lips.

“You think we're done? Oh baby I’m going to have you on cloud nine begging me for more once I’m done with you.” 

He was thrown off of her, with a surprising amount of strength from the woman underneath him, his eyebrow raised in surprise seeing how desperate she was to escape. Nat was clearly still weak as she tried to crawl away from him, his irritation by this only grew as he grabbed her ankle. She was turned onto her stomach as Octane spread her ass, giving it a squeeze as he pushed his manhood into her tight hole. She screeched as she spread around his cock, the shaking from her body made her squeeze around him as his hips were firmly pressed against her body.

“You and I are staying up all night, my pretty little bunny. Let’s see heaven together alright?” She didn’t even react as he pushed a syringe into her leg, Natalie’s demeanor changing before his eyes as she moaned. He didn’t bother hiding his smirk as he stabbed himself in his hip bone, his cock getting hard once more inside her as his mind faded away. This was going to be the best night he's had in awhile.

  
  
  
  


That night was the most amazing one he ever had, usually after his flings he’d get bored but with her...The strain in his pants was obvious as he sat in his car a month after that night. He had woken up to an empty ruined bed, it having broken he guessed while they fucked each other in their drugged up state. His drawers were ripped open; all the syringes he kept stocked up were gone, clearly stolen by Paquette it seemed. Bite marks that had mostly faded by now littered his body, a smile spreading across his face as his thumb brushed along the faded white scar on his neck. He tried finding her immediately after that, going to all the places she had been at, nagging at Hound to go to her apartment while he and Rev went to the shop he had met her at. Caustic was beyond pissed seeing the duo, telling them coldly that Natalie had called him telling him that she wasn’t going to come in anymore, Hound giving him the shit news that her apartment had been cleared out. It was like she disappeared but she hadn’t left the planet because he paid to have any travel from her be rejected, to add more security he made sure to spread word on the streets first person to find his little bunny gets a reward. 

“Bet you never expected her to be there right?” Rev’s voice came across from him in the car as they were driven to the paradise lounge, his friend Elliott having phoned him about a girl in the back alley. “You think she got hooked on what you gave her that night…? Could explain why it was so hard to find her-”

“Shut up I don't wanna think about it Mr. Roboto, as long as it’s her I’m happy with that.” His face curled into a smile thinking about how soft she’ll feel in his hands once more. “My little bunny gets to come back to me~” 

Revenant only let out a groan as they stopped in front of the bar, the duo exiting the car as they made their way inside. Elliott Witt looked nervous seeing the pair as he poured a drink.

“H-hey h-he's not gonna eat me right? O-o-or the girl? M-mr scary robot man…ANYWAYS, I think I found her, she uh, she’s a little roughed up right now.” His face fell as he finished up mixing up the drink, handing Octane it as he pointed at a storage room. “Had to wrestle her in there because she was freaking out, I think she took something so you might wanna check it out..? Or don't check it out doesn’t matter to me, b-but I hope you do check it out...Just uhh, don't kill her here? Kinda short staffed at the moment-”

Octane didn’t bother to let the curly haired man finish, walking up to the door that held his little rabbit, the smile growing on his face as he turned the door knob, waving Elliott and Rev out who were quick to leave.

“Kinda want some privacy here, it’s a special moment for me~” 

He entered the dimly lit room, a figure on the floor was curled up in the corner as he walked closer to it, the grin on his face made his canines appear as he leaned down to the person's level. Blood was pumping through his veins as he cradled the girls face, the scarring on it confirming to him that this was indeed Natalie, she looked a little beat up, some fat had disappeared from her face, this dead look was accompanied by her hollow looking eyes and some bruising on her revealed arm but it was her. 

“T-tavio...Octavio..?” Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, delayed panic showing up in them as she saw him. “Why…?”

“Shhh it's fine I’m here bunny…” Her protest of no was ignored as he lifted her, feeling how light she was made him feel almost pity as he walked with her. “I’m going to fix you up don’t worry.”

“It hurts, my body aches so much…” 

“”I know bunny, I know, I’ll make sure you get all the treats you need.” Withdrawals suck, it must hurt her even more seeing how weak she was. “Would you like that Nat? Want me to pump you full of drugs again?”

Her small “Mhm” made him smile as they sat in the back of the car, petting her head lovingly as she rested it on his lap. His fingers toyed with the strands of blond as Rev watched over him, a scoff coming from his voice module as Silva kept playing with her. He didn’t care how this looked to anyone else he got his little bunny back, his cheery state only increased as he placed her gently on a pile of soft pillows in his room he got specifically for her, his heart almost burst as she wrapped her arms around the huge Nessie he got her. Her face looked peaceful as she fell asleep, her body curling up around the plush toy as the short haired man pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Good night Natalie...sweet dreams my little bun bun.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd made it to the end thanks! I've had this in the drafts for a while and thought "Fuck it, lets post it."
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Hermano: Brother
> 
> Mojigato: Spanish slang for "Prude" can also mean a woman who thinks she's better than others
> 
> Ninita: "Little Girl" used to tease her in context
> 
> Allons y: French for "Lets go!"
> 
> Chiquita: "Small" Used to flirt in context
> 
> Conejita: "Small Rabbit" Specifically female rabbit 
> 
> Bonita: "Beautiful" Or "Little beauty" 
> 
> Perra: "Bitch" 
> 
> Never thought I'd have to go back and do translations, I always forget not everyone understands Spanish and or the slang used in it, so yeah free Spanish lessons from me


End file.
